


Hale of a Video

by Divinae



Series: Hale of a Video [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Stiles Stilinski, Claudia Stilinski Lives, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Mayor Talia Hale, POV Peter Hale, POV Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Claudia and her son, Stiles, heads to 'Hale of a Video', for there weekly visit.Today, is slightly different.Today... Stiles meets Peter.
Relationships: Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hale of a Video [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767682
Comments: 56
Kudos: 625





	1. Stiles meets Peter

**Author's Note:**

> This idea had been sitting in my head for a while... I wanted to write something light. 
> 
> As always, un'beta'd. All errors are my own and let me know if I missed any tags.
> 
> Enjoy.

Today was a great day.

Stiles’ mom is taking him to ‘Hale of a Video’. Like many of the home shops in Beacon Hills, the Hale’s video store also had a couple tiny rooms in the back that sold old posters, newspapers and odds and ends. 

“Mom, are we there yet,” he whined. He couldn’t sit still as he watched other storefronts flash past him.

“You know we are,” His mother hummed and reached over to pat him on the head.

Finally, a couple turns later, they come to their destination.

It was next to a two-room movie theater, also owned by the Hale’s.

He had his hand on his buckle, his little legs bouncing waiting for his mother to turn off the car and unlock the doors. 

“Watch your step,” his mom chuckled as he dashed out of the door and inside the building.

“Hey Matt,” he called out without looking as he headed to the back room.

Matt Hale was one of the many Hales that lived in town. His sister, Talia, was the mayor. Matt was a newlywed. Something called a ‘shotgun wedding’. Stiles suspects it was because of the baby in Matt’s wife, Lisa’s belly.

Stiles’ cheeks ached from happiness. He loved digging through the boxes and looking over everything. Last week he found an old newspaper clipping dated from 1923. It was with a photo of the first library. It was a small one room shack.

“Stiles, you good,” his mother stepped into the entrance of the dimly lit room. 

“Yes mama,” Stiles glanced up and saw a fake halo over his mom’s head from the light-bulb swinging above her. 

“Okay, be careful. I’m going to check to see if any of our movies on our list are here,” she pulled out the piece of notepad paper. 

“Okay,” he waved his hands about, almost knocking over another box.

It was the same conversation every week.

It was tradition for them. He and his mother would watch movies after he was done with school and his homework. One movie a day. Then every Saturday, they’d go back to get some new movies. It had all begun when his mother was sick a year earlier. She’s healthy now and all because of Mayor Hale. Stiles was suspicious and was curious about the Hales. Mayor Hale had laughed, a sparkle of mischief in her eyes, when she stated she smelt the illness on his mama. With fast actions, his mother was on the road to recovery. Stiles knew there was more to it… but he hadn’t figured out the mystery yet. 

He will some day. As long as his mom was okay, he wasn’t in any rush.

He hummed as he shifted through old articles. After that, he moved to a stack of older posters and almost yelled out with glee when he spotted it.

A Batman Poster. 

He gently rolled it up and held it under his small arm as he ran out of the room with his newest treasure.

“Mama,” he called out as he skidded to the front of the store to show it off to Matt, Mrs Hale’s brother. He finally looked up to the counter. 

“Matt, lookie what I found…” he trailed off. The man in front of him wasn’t Matt.

He looked similar to Matt. The same dark hair, and build. But this man had piercing blue eyes and a chiselled face. Stiles tilted his head as they studied each other in silence. He felt warm inside and his heartbeat fast. He was the prettiest man he’d ever seen. 

The handsome man’s nose flared and his eyes flashed brightly for a moment. Perhaps it was the sunlight that shined through the window on the man. 

“Hello,” the new man grinned. His voice reminded Stiles of ocean waves. Relaxing and soothing. 

Stiles remembers he’s not supposed to trust strangers, but his gut told him this man wouldn’t hurt him. It’s best to be sure...

“You’re not Matt, did you kill him and take his place,” Stiles dropped his poster, and crossed his arms. “Mrs Hale won’t like that much.”

The new employee threw his head back, showing off a long neck, and laughed. 

“Stiles, what did I tell you about accusing people of murder,” she glided up next to him. “I’m sorry, Peter” she addressed the new man as she shifted the videos she was carrying.

Peter wiped a tear off his face, “I needed a good laugh. You had warned me. It’s fine. I have no idea how Matt can do this daily.”

Stiles grumbled and looked to the ground. He accused his third grade teacher when he first met him a month earlier. He had dark eyes and was mean. He said Stiles asked too many questions. Stiles had been called to the Principal's office when he accused him of killing Ms Welburn. Later, after his mama came, he found out his beloved teacher had been in a bad car accident. She’d be out of work for another eight weeks.

He still doesn’t completely understand why it meant he was stuck with Mr Meanface as a teacher.

He had to be sure. His papa was a deputy and was running to be the new Sheriff. He knew there were bad people out there. 

“It’s not the first time, I’ve been accused,” the new man said with a smile. “To answer your question, I did not kill Matt. His wife went into labor and I was told to come down here.” The man’s voice soothed him.

“She’s having the baby,” Stiles breathed in deeply and looked to his mother.

“Yes, that’s right.”

Stiles nodded and decided he wanted Peter to be his new friend. “Mama,” he tugged on her pant leg. “Look, what I found.”

He picked up the poster and showed it to her. “It’s Batman,” he exclaimed.

“Oh, yes. That will look nice on your wall,” she ran his fingers through his shaggy hair.

“You like Batman,” the other man replied. 

“Of course, Batman’s the best, do you like him too,” Stiles turned his attention to the pretty man.

“I do,” he replied as he took the videos out of his mother’s hands. “Did you find everything you needed.”

Stiles held up his poster to the man only to be turned down.

“No need, you can take it for free,” the other man winked at him.

“Really, you won’t get in trouble. I don’t want you to get in trouble,” he replied. 

He didn’t like the idea of his new friend getting in trouble with Mrs. Hale.

“Nope, I promise. I know the owner,” he smirked. 

It was a good enough answer for little Stiles as he rolled it back up.

“Mama, we're getting ice cream,” he asked as she paid for the movies.

She thanked the young man and told Stiles they were heading there next.

“Mister, you like ice cream,” Stiles asked. 

“Who doesn’t. As long as you don’t eat it very often,” the man walked around the counter to stand in front of them.

“Of course. I only get ice cream on Saturdays. What’s your favorite, mine changes all the time,” He told his mom that he needed to try all the flavors before he could pick the best one.

“Hmm,” the man tapped his finger on his chin, “I’d have to say I really enjoy peanut butter mixed with pecan delight.”

Stiles was shocked. He knew his eyes were huge. Mixing them together. He had never thought of that idea before.

“You wanna come too. If I’m good, maybe you can let me try it.” Stiles crossed his fingers with his free hand, and hoped.

His mother chuckled as she shook her head, and knelt down next to him. “Stiles what did I tell you about strangers.”

Stiles thought really hard. “Not to talk or go anywhere with them.” But he wanted him to come. If he came, then he’d get to try a different flavor, his mother’s AND this combo. “Plus, I know him. His name is Peter. He likes Batman and he knows Mayor T.” 

His mother stood back up and grabbed their plastic bag of movies.

Stiles squinted up to the new man and held out his hand to shake it. His papa said it was polite to shake hands.

“Peter…” His hand was so tiny compared to Peter’s. It was calloused and felt warm. “Peter, how do you know Matt.”

Matt was their friend.

“He’s my older brother. I’ve been away at college and finished early. I came home to be with my family.” he replied and let go of his hand. Stiles missed touch.

He processed it all then turned his mama.

“Mom, meet Peter. He’s Mrs Hale’s brother who just finished college. And he’s my new friend,” Stiles faced the handsome man, “You are my friend now right. You like Batman, you have to say yes.”

Peter laughed, “How can I say no to that. I’d love to be your friend,” 

“See mama, he’s not a stranger now. Can he come for ice cream with us,” he asked. Then an idea hit him, “He can bring Cora. Cora isn’t a stranger at all.” Cora was his classmate and would mean Peter was one of her uncles. She had a huge family.

His mama sighed but was cut off by the pretty man. “I’m sorry but I have to work. But if you mom agrees, maybe we can go for ice cream another time.”

Stiles smiled. “Mama can we get ice cream later… after Peter is off work. Pretty pretty please, but no cherry on top. Those are yucky.” He stuck his tongue out.

“I guess, as long as they are both able too,” she looked over to the worker. 

“I am sure Cora will drop whatever she’s doing if it’s for ice cream. I get off at six. How about six-thirty, we can meet up at the diner. If you want we could have dinner and ice cream.” Peter offered. 

Stiles loved their curly fries with cheese. 

“Well, John is working tonight,” his mother tapped her finger to her chin. “ I had a feeling you and my son would get along. I hope you’re ready to be asked ten thousand questions by Stiles.”

The pretty man smiled, “and I'll answer them all the best I can. I’m looking forward to it Ms Claudia and Stiles.”

“See you later Mr Peter,” he waved as they headed off to the car.

As they drove off, he turned to his mama, “Mom, you already knew about Peter.” How else did he know her name?

She laughed, “I got to meet him the other day when I had my meeting with Talia.” 

His mother meets up with the Mrs. Hale often since she helped save her. The last meeting, his dad had off so they picked up Cora when they dropped off his mama. They had a fun afternoon playing in Stiles’ backyard.

He couldn’t wait for dinner, he had some many questions for his new friend. He didn’t like the idea of not seeing him again.


	2. Peter meets Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Stiles and gets the surprise of his life...
> 
> Peter's POV of 'Hale of a Video'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter demanded his own chapter. I was going to wait, but I just threw this together... 
> 
> I contemplated making this chapter it's own story. But I liked the idea of both their POV's of their first meeting under the same title.

Peter thought he would love getting away from his huge family. He doesn’t regret going away for college. It helped him gain independence and helped transition from young man to adult.

He knew deep down inside, he’d always go back to Beacon Hills. He had trained under his uncle to be the left hand. He would be his sister’s when she took over as the Alpha of their pack. 

He loved his parents. They raised them with knowledge and though they both had responsibilities, their parents encouraged them to live. 

He was going to be a lawyer, but things changed once he started college. It had started as a side business. He used his skills as left-hand to track down antiques and other odds n’ ends for mostly supernaturals and a few humans. He enjoyed it and was excellent at it. Plus, it didn’t hurt to get more contacts this way. 

He changed his major to history.

During his years away, he felt a small tug back to Beacon Hills. 

It only grew stronger once he returned. When he confided with his mother, she smiled and said it was a good sign. He’d know why when he found the other side.

He was reading when his phone rang Saturday morning. He hadn’t ventured out much since he got home the previous week. 

“What,” he answered when he saw it was his older brother Matt. He was at a good point in his book. 

“Peter,” Matt gasped and Peter sat up alert. “Lisa’s gone into labor,” his brother got out before Peter’s mind went down the wrong path. 

“Oh,” he sighed in relief. His brother and human wife lived in town. “I’ve got to take her to the hospital and Derek isn’t answering his phone. Would you please go down and work at the video store today. Claudia and her son are coming or else I’d just close it up today.” 

Claudia Stilinski. The newest member of their pack. A friend of Talia's that he met for the first time officially a few days earlier. She was a fun, vibrant woman with a spark of life. His sister smelt the illness on her before it got bad. The young mother agreed to the bite. When she was brought into the fold, with the blessing of their parents, it came out that she had a small bit of magic in her genes. She also had a lingering scent on her that made his wolf stand up and wag his tail. Like freshly cut grass, the first rain of spring… it made him feel warm inside.

She was adapting well. 

“Of course. Claudia and T said I’d like her son.”

Matt laughed, “oh lord, yes. Cora has adopted him as her twin brother. You know how she’s always wanted to be a twin like her older brother and sister.” Derek was born a few minutes after Laura.” 

Peter loved his niece Cora. She reminded him of himself. 

“Of course, I’ll help out. Congrats Matt. Go help you wife and we’ll see you all later.” His brother was so excited about becoming a dad.

That was how he ended up manning the video shop on a sunny day. He had a few customers but he was bored out of his skull. He had forgotten his book at home. At least there was a nice breeze coming in from the front door. He had Mighty Ducks playing over the TV monitors scattered throughout the store. He zoned it out as he read one of the old newspapers from the back room.

He was just about to go grab some lunch when a whirlwind of a small human came flying through the door. The enticing scent that lingered on Claudia was strong and came off in waves off the young boy who yelled out his brother’s name as he ran to the back rooms.

“I’m sorry about that. He loves this place,” Claudia replied as she came in a moment later. “Don’t worry he’s all legs and arms, but he’s careful with important stuff like the back room. How are you today, Peter.”

“That’s your son,” Peter’s nose flared as his eyes flashed as he glanced to the back room.

“Yes, that’s Stiles. He picked that name himself. He’s always be, my little Mischief though,” she smelt of lavender and honey. Happiness. 

Peter flopped down and stared off into space. His wolf was yipping. He had never had a reaction like that before and it was odd.

The tugging feeling led to the back room now. It was pulsating warmth. 

“Well, I am going to gather our weekly videos. I’m guessing my son didn’t even notice you yet,” she laughed softly as she moved to the shelves.

A little bit later, her son came out of the room. The string between them began to shrink as he came closer holding a rolled up poster.

“Matt, lookie at what I found…” bright amber eyes locked onto him and he stopped talking. 

Peter’s nose flared as he got a strong whiff of the young boy. Rainstorms rolling in on a warm summer’s day with a hint of ozone. He knew his eyes flashed as the young boy tilted his head towards him. 

Peter found his voice, “Hello.” He was shocked. 

Claudia’s son was his mate. He fantasized about being lucky enough to meet his mate like his parents and sister. Not every wolf met their other half. It didn’t mean they couldn’t or didn’t live or love. 

He recalls that Cora is Stiles' same age. So around ten. 

He felt protective and loved this stranger. 

“You’re not Matt, did you kill him and take his place,” Stiles dropped his poster, and crossed his arms. “Mrs Hale won’t like that much.”

Peter snapped out his haze and laughed. Claudia had told them the story of Stiles accusing his substitute teacher of murdering his beloved Ms. V. 

Claudia swooped in and apologized on her son’s behalf. He focused on the brown-haired boy and laughed it off. He wasn’t offended at all to be honest. He liked that his mate, who is likely feeling similar feelings of safety, still questioned Matt’s whereabouts. 

He explained about his brother’s wife having their baby and how he came to be manning the video store.

Stiles accepted it and showed off his poster. 

“You like Batman,” Peter asked when he saw it.

“Of course, Batman’s the best, do you like him too,” Stiles focused solely on Peter again. He liked the feeling of having his attention.

“I do,” he replied as he took the videos out of his mother’s hands. “Did you find everything you needed.”

He told Stiles the poster was free. His wolf preened at the ability to already provide for his mate. 

He thought it was sweet that the boy was concerned about him getting in trouble. Peter was going to be his sister’s left-hand. It wasn’t an easy job and it was comforting that his mate, young as he may be, had been concerned for Peter’s well-being. 

“Nope, I promise. I know the owner,” he smiled at Stiles. It was owned by Matt. 

Soon the conversation turned to ice cream. He liked that his boy brought him into it. Stiles’ eyes grew huge with excitement when Peter mentioned mixing two flavors and asked him along.

His mother chuckled but still mentioned about talking to strangers.

Claudia was a good mother. It worked to his benefit that his mate's mother was their newest pack member. It would be easier when it came time to bring Stiles into the fold, assuming he accepts Peter. 

His wolf wagged it's tail. His wolf knew the young boy would accept him.

Stiles contemplated it and faced Peter again and asked him how he knew Matt as he held out his hand to shake.

Peter felt a spark when he took his boy’s hand in his own. 

“He’s my older brother. I’ve been away at college and finished early. I came home to be with my family.” he replied and let go of his hand. Peter saw Stiles’ face drop a second from the loss of contact.

He felt sad too. He liked having his mate nearby. Then Stiles declared them friends as he explained to his mother they weren’t strangers anymore. He knew a few things about Peter.

His mate asked his mother if they could get ice cream later… he even mentioned his niece Cora. A part of him wanted to growl. The boy was his mate… but it would look better to an outsider’s view to have his niece with them at the diner. Plus, he knew his boy was one of Cora’s best friends.

He saw the small smile on Claudia’s face as she thought it over. Her husband would be working and agreed to having dinner.  
He was looking forward to it.

Now, he just has to survive dinner and figure out how to tell Claudia that her son was his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be closed-ended. But I like this plot and will probably come back and write more to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Truth. I lived in a small town as a child and there was a video store with a small room in the back. They had old posters and old newspapers for sale. Also, next door was a one-movie theater. 
> 
> I hope everyone is safe and sound during this times.


End file.
